The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a system for maintaining flame stability and temperature in a Claus thermal reactor.
In general, integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plants are capable of generating energy from various hydrocarbon feedstock, such as coal, relatively cleanly and efficiently. IGCC technology may convert the hydrocarbon feedstock into a gas mixture of carbon monoxide (CO) and hydrogen (H2), i.e., syngas, by reaction with oxygen and steam in a gasifier. These gases may be cleaned, processed, and utilized as fuel in a conventional combined cycle power plant. For example, the syngas may be fed into a combustor of a gas turbine of the IGCC power plant and ignited to power the gas turbine for use in the generation of electricity.
The cleaning and the processing of the syngas may include removal of impurities, such as sulfur and/or ammonia, from the syngas. The removal of these impurities may lead to cleaner burning fuel (i.e., fewer pollutants). However, challenges exist for the implementation of systems that may dispose of both sulfur and ammonia simultaneously, due to, for example, the differing combustion temperatures utilized to dispose of the sulfur and ammonia. Accordingly, cleaning processes and systems are desirable for the simultaneous removal of impurities, such as ammonia and sulfur, from generated syngas.